Chapter 7/03:00
Emily, having survived her fall by a rope that caught her ankle, swings over to a ladder, making the rope snap. As she lands onto the ground, the rest of the tower begins to crumble down, with debris injuring her knee as she backs away. She finds herself in an abandoned mineshaft, and uses a piece of her shirt to make a torch when starting to explore the mines. In the mines, Emily will hear multiple Wendigo screeches. She will attempt to use an elevator, only to find out that it is broken. She will climb up a ladder in order to get the electricity working, but it will break and drop her further into the mines. As Emily gets up, she will take out her phone as a flashlight and see several skulls on a stick. Disgusted, Emily will continue down the path and break through a barrier. After she climbs up another ladder, Emily continues to walk further into the mines. Her phone will run out of battery and she will notice a flamethrower being used. Emily will then pick up the torch she used earlier and wander deeper into the mines. When exiting a cave, she'll soon notice a rockslide. After a failed attempt to get up the rockslide, Emily may find multiple clues in the Twins Clueline, and discover the truth about Hannah's survival and Beth's death after falling down. She may be shocked upon finding Beth's severed head. If Matt died by falling off the cliff, Emily can find his shoe and will become notably confused. She then uses the elevator. As she gets out of the elevator, Emily will notice The Stranger coming her way, and hide. Eventually, she'll run away and can choose to turn back or hide, but regardless of her choice, she will get caught. Collectibles Clues *Miner Photo - Emily can find a photograph of several miners in a chest. *Clocking-In Machine - Emily can find a clocking-in machine near the elevator. *Miner's Family Photo - Emily can find a photograph of Billy Bates and his family in a chest. *Tattoo Photo - Emily can find a photograph of Hannah showing off her tattoo on a barrel after the icy slope. *Hannah's Glasses - Emily can find Hannah's glasses to the right of the icy slope. *Marks on Rock - Emily can find marks on a rock next to the wooden planks with Hannah's glasses. *Beth's Cross - Emily can find Beth's cross turning right after the icy slope. *Hannah's Locket - Emily can find Hannah's locket on a barrel near the elevator. *Beth's Head - Emily can find Beth's severed head in the foreground after pushing a fence to the side. Totems *'Death Totem #5' - Emily can find Death Totem #5 near a ladder in the mines, which depicts her being shot in the eye. *'Danger Totem #3' - Emily can find Danger Totem #3 near a rope, which depicts a Wendigo reaching for Mike through bars. Category:Emily's Segments Category:Segments Category:Non Fatal Segments